


He Was Hers

by Sheyamiku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheyamiku/pseuds/Sheyamiku
Summary: Lucius belonged to Narcissa. No matter how long they hadn't seen each other, no matter his idiotic decisions, no matter who came in their way, Narcissa knew that they belonged together.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	He Was Hers

'And this buffoon, here, is Mister Lucius Malfoy,' snorted Gustave Parkinson. 'Look at him, acting like he owns the world. Did you know his father was fired from the Ministry? Lucius here is trying to save the Malfoy name by climbing up the ladder. He was just promoted Assistant Secretary to the Head of the Department of Magical Education, but my father says Jenkins is just keeping him hostage, you know, to make sure he doesn't make the same mistakes as his father.'

Narcissa pursed her lips. Parkinson’s words left a sour taste in her mouth. She took a sip of her wine, pretending not to notice him trying to catch her eye. Unsuccessfully, of course. She was staring at Lucius through the crowd.

Her host grew impatient.

'Narcissa? Were you not listening to me?' he asked accusingly.

She raised an eyebrow and fixed on him heavy-lidded eyes. 'I'd rather you did not insult Lucius Malfoy in my presence, ever again,' she said coldly.

Parkinson stiffened in surprise. 'But I-'

'Not to mention,' Narcissa interrupted him, 'that what you tried to pass off as wit really only displayed your ignorance: Jenkins had no hand in Lucius's promotion, he was recommended by Valentine Bulstrode himself.' She gave Parkinson a pointed look. 'Head of the Department of Magical Education.'

'I know who Valentine Bulstrode is!' exclaimed the host, now red in the face. 'Why are you defending Malfoy anyway?'

Narcissa smiled sweetly. 'My boyfriend,' she said.

Parkinson nearly dropped his glass. It took him several seconds to compose himself and close his gaping mouth. 'That's not true,' he said reproachfully. 'He already has a girlfriend; Gwendolyn Nott.'

Narcissa pulled a face. _Gwendolyn Nott? Really?_ She was disappointed.

'Listen,' she said, pushing herself off the bar and forcing her glass in his unprepared hands, 'you really should start looking into your guests.'

She left him struggling to get a proper grip on her glass and walked to where she had last seen Lucius. Gwen had not been with him. If she knew anything about him, it bode well for her. Not that she was afraid.

She pushed open a door out of the main hall and into a long, empty corridor. No one was there. Had she made a mistake? She shrugged off the thought and continued down the corridor.

There were doors on her right and doors on her left. She was careful to walk swiftly and slowly, hoping to maybe hear his voice behind one of them. She did not. She reached the end of the corridor and found another door. She opened it. It creaked under her fingers.

Behind was a small library, at first glance, empty. Narcissa sighed and started retreating. She stopped with her hand on the doorknob. People were talking in very low voices - not people, one person... Quietly, she stepped inside.

The voice seemed to come from a hidden spot behind two incredibly tall bookshelves. The closer she got, the more words she could make out against the silence.

'...doesn't know anything...no suspicions...yes, my Lord...questions at the Ministry...'

The closer she got, the more certain she felt. This was Lucius. Was he really talking to himself?

'It won't be necessary, my Lord. I will make sure he cooperates.'

' _Careful, Malfoy..._ ' hissed another voice, one which sent cold shivers up Narcissa's spine. ' _I will allow no mistakes..._ '

'Of course, my Lord,' replied Lucius, and anybody who did not know him as she did would think it was with unwavering confidence.

There was silence, then, for a few seconds, followed by a long, tired sigh. Narcissa gulped uneasily. If her sister's example was anything to go by, Lucius must have been facing overwhelmingly difficult tasks. _The idiot_ , she thought. She had warned him not to take the Mark.

It felt like a long time before muffled footsteps against the room's carpeting broke the silence. Lucius emerged from behind the bookshelf, looking grave and thoughtful as he stroked the inside of his left arm. He would have walked past her without noticing had she not cleared her throat.

Lucius startled and whipped around. When his eyes landed on her, as suddenly as he had moved, he froze. Narcissa had to admit, just then, that the look of utter disbelief, mixed with slight exultation bordering on reverence was all to her liking. She smirked.

'Close your mouth, beautiful, you'll catch flies.'

Lucius closed his mouth, and slowly, his surprised expression melted, replaced by a look of severity. _Damn is he handsome,_ thought Narcissa as his grey eyes dived into her blue ones, intense.

'What are you doing here?' he asked. It almost sounded like a reproach.

She took a step closer and smiled when he visibly stiffened. 'Looking for you, of course,' she said sweetly.

Lucius frowned deeper. 'How long have you been here?'

It was her turn to grow severe. Those things, even she could not pretend not to care about.

'Long enough,' she replied soberly. 'I hope you've now done enough to realise you should have listened to me.'

Lucius shook his head. 'You're wrong,' he said. 'You think you know everything but you don't. I am _extremely_ satisfied with my choices, Narcissa, and I would take the Mark again, a hundred times if I was given the chance.' There was a pause during which they glared at each other. Finally, Lucius passed a hand through his long blond hair and turned away. 'You wouldn't understand,' he said and started toward the door.

She followed him. 'Where are you going?'

'Back to the party, I'll be missed.'

Narcissa scoffed. 'Not likely,' she said, thinking of Parkinson.

Lucius stopped and whipped around, nearly colliding against Narcissa. He waited for her to regain her balance before fixing on her an icy glare.

'And what do you know?' he asked, rather aggressively. 'We haven’t seen each other in a year!'

Oh, that was definitely hurt in his voice. Narcissa felt her heart clench.

'Ten months...' she whispered.

Lucius clenched his jaw. 'Well,' he said. 'A lot happened in ten months, and _you_ are not wanted anymore. So leave me alone, _I'll be missed_.'

 _Ouch_. Narcissa was not happy. She raised both eyebrows.

'By whom? Gwendolyn Nott?' she snarled.

Lucius paused and turned around once more.

'You know?' he remarked carefully.

Narcissa shrugged. 'It was to be expected, really. You're a handsome man, charming, of high birth, pure blood, incommensurably rich... Of course you would find yourself _at least_ one lady in the spam of a year...'

'Ten months,' he corrected. Narcissa looked up to see he looked extremely perplexed. 'Are you telling me you're jealous?' he breathed in disbelief.

Narcissa did not react. She wasn't, really, because Lucius was hers, like she was his, and no matter what came in between them it was never bound to last, but maybe it was better to let him believe she was. Maybe it would make things easier for her.

'You have no right to be jealous!' groaned Lucius suddenly. ' _You_ broke up with me before disappearing for _ten whole months_!'

Narcissa sighed. 'I warned you, didn't I. If only you had listened to me...'

Lucius waved his arm around in indignation. 'You would have me disobey the Dark Lord!'

He stopped very brusquely and looked around. All anger has left him, replaced by intense fear. He gripped his arm and waited anxiously.

 _What has he made of you?_ Narcissa thought sadly. This was exactly why she had told him not to take the Dark Mark. Gently, she walked over to him and caught his face between her hands. Lucius did not protest. He looked up and his eyes found hers and they locked on to each other and lost themselves in each other.

'Lucius,' she breathed softly. 'Nothing will happen.'

Lucius, who had been holding his breath, let out a long sigh and dropped his eyes to the ground. Narcissa passed her arms around his chest and held him tight. She could feel his heartbeat against hers, both falling into the same rhythm.

'Why did you come?' Lucius asked meekly after what felt like an eternity.

'For you,' she whispered.

Gently, he freed himself from her arms. They locked eyes again. 'You can't do that,' he said.

Narcissa repressed a frown. Why did he have to be so dense?

She grabbed his face again, forcing him to pay attention.

'Lucius. I love you.' Lucius tried to look away but she held him firmly. 'You know why I broke up with you, Lucius. I warned you, didn’t I? I told you I would.'

'But I did it anyway,' he protested weakly.

'You did, and I hate that you did but ten months have gone by, now, and nothing has changed! So what? I miss you, Lucius. Mark or no Mark, I want you...'

Her lips were a breath away from his, now. As she pronounced her last words she saw his eyes widen and his pupils darken and, despite herself, she released a sigh of relief. The feel of her breath on his lips was the last straw and he leaned in as she stood on her tiptoes.

The feeling was liberating. As their mouths moved in harmony, softly, gently, she realised just _how much_ she had missed him. He was the one. She knew it. It would never have been Griffin, or William, or Corban, or Michael, or Aster... It had always and would always be Lucius she knew, she had always known. As she felt his large hands gently moving up her neck to lose themselves into her hair, his thumb rubbing gently against her cheeks, she knew that he felt the same.

They only separated a long while later to take a much needed breath. Panting, their brow resting against each other, they waited in silence, the both of them looking through their lashes to find each other's eyes. They smiled at the same time.

'I love you too,' breathed Lucius.

Narcissa chuckled. 'I know.'

She wriggled free of his embrace and watched as, surprised, he tried to keep her close. Still looking into his eyes she fell into the nearest sofa and adopted a serious, almost professional expression.

'Lucius,' she said. 'We have a problem.'

Lucius was as confused as ever.

'What -' His eyebrows furrowed with suspicion. 'If this was all an act, I swear I will -'

Her heart softened and she managed a comforting smile.

'Of course it wasn't an act, honey,' she said softly.

He remained unconvinced. 'So what?'

Narcissa frowned. 'So, you have a girlfriend,' she said, and Lucius’s mouth fell agape. 'Her name is Gwendolyn Nott, should you need a reminder.'

'Oh,' was Lucius' only response.

Narcissa sighed. 'Well, you'll have to break up with her tomorrow morning.'

She started rubbing her temples, thinking that no matter what she did, the news would spread like wildfire and cause a ruckus within high society. But no matter. Lucius was hers. It was known already – although clearly, they all needed a reminder. Of course, she could have waited until Bulstrode's party, which was a fortnight from now, but... she had not planned to kiss him this evening. It changed everything – well, it surely shortened her patience: she was not willing to let Nott present herself as Lucius's girlfriend for another two weeks when she had kissed him and he had kissed her and she no intention of refraining from more kisses in the near future.

She looked up when she felt Lucius take sit next to her. The frown had gone from his face. He looked happy.

Heart swelling, she smiled and let their fingers intertwine on her thigh.

'Why tomorrow morning?' he asked, caressing softly the back of her hand with his thumb. 'Why not tonight?'

She looked at his thumb drawing circles on her skin, then at his grey eyes plunging into hers with loving adoration, and she stood up. She let go of his hand, settled herself comfortably on his lap, and threw both her arms around his neck.

She smirked as his eyes fell to her lips and moved so close that she could already feel the taste of him.

'Because tonight,' she breathed. 'You're staying with me...'

And that night, they never left each other, not even for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> Besides Jenkins I think, every character/name mentionned I made up.


End file.
